The present proposal is designed to obtain a complete physical and genetic map of human chromosome 13 (CHR13) within 5 years. The physical map will locate macro-restriction sites (NotI) at spacings of 1 mb or less and STS's at spacings of 0.1 mb or less, and will provide complete sets of YAC contigs and P1 clones, positioned on the macro-restriction map. The STSs will be derived from NotI linking clones, the ends of the YACs and P1 clones, and CHR13- specific anonymous cDNAs. A complete CHR13 genetic linkage map, at spacings of 2 cM or less, will be generated by CHR13 library screening, search for polymorphisms, typing of reference pedigrees and statistical analyses. To complete the map, intact and deleted CHR13 hybrids (rodent:human cell lines) will be used to map NotI linking and P1 clones, to bands and sub-bands of CHR13. The superimposed maps (macro- restriction and genetic linkage maps, contigs and assignment of probes to chromosomal bands and sub-bands) will be entered into a database (locally and into the national network) to provide access to both the data and the products (NotI linking, cDNA, P1 and YAC clones, and CHR13-specific human:rodent cell lines), to all interested investigators.